The Gryffindor Lioness
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: With war looming on the horizon the wizarding world was once more called upon to be brave. In the house of the bravest of the brave an unlikely hero awaits. As all eyes turn to a fifteen-year-old boy, a girl older than her years realizes that it will take much more to win against such high odds. With a dark past and uncertain future Arielle must find a way to survive.
1. Meet the family

A/N: This is from Arielle's POV, the Griffindor from the story 'The Slytherin Queen'. This is her take on what is happening to the Impossible four and her world. You can also check out 'The Slytherin Queen' wirtten by the gray rose7. Her story is much longer and really interesting. So if you want to know what is happening to the Slytherins in that time you should really give her story a chance.

Disclaimer: All the main character's are property of J.K. Rowling I only co-own The impossible four and anything that happens outside of cannon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the family

Another sleepless night. It was mostly alright, I was already used to it. I was twirling my trusted wand, a cedar wood, core from a dragon's heart, 12 ½'' and unbending flexibility. Oh I loved my wand, it was the only thing that kept me any real company in these nights.

It was time it would seem, I thought to myself when I saw the sun finally rising. It was starting, the new year. I was finally a 7th year, after this I was free. Free, right... with that idiot rising again. Gritting my teeth I got out of bed, my bare feet touching the wooden floor, sending shivers up to my spine.

Voldemort was back, this year would be the hardest and I just knew it deep in my bones. The war is soon going to start, slowly but surely. Soon, wizard and witches will be killing each other. Shaking my head I put my wand down on the night table grabbing my uniform and headed to the bathroom.

I padded softly to it although there was no real need. After all mum and dad were probably already waking and Zell could sleep through a _Bombarda_. Such a strange girl, she is not going to get into Hufflepuff next year that was for sure.

Carefully putting my clothes on a shelf, I stepped into the shower letting hot water run. It was a good feeling against my cold skin.

"Fuck." I cursed when my gaze fell on top where my shampoo was supposed to be. "... It seems I will be getting a lovely letter any moment now." Just as I said that out loud I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss." It was Dorothea, our house maid. My father was a muggle and he really didn't like house elves. It was not as if he was disgusted or afraid, but it was a big shock for him to find mother was a witch after they were married. So the deal was that we had a house maid instead of a house elf. One that knew about magic obviously. With mum, Zellena and me being witches one could hardly hide that fact.

"Coming." I said getting out of the shower, cursing at the cold air that hit my now warmer body. Grabbing a towel I wrapped it around my body and poked my head out of the door. "Thanks. You can leave the letter on the bed I already know what it is going to say." I said with a most charming smile as I grabbed my shampoo.

"You do?" The woman asked raising her eyebrow as she did as she was told.

"Yep probably threatening to hex some part of me if I do this again or something like that. Going back in there, see you downstairs. Thanks again." I said with a grin and closed the doors.

Rosalind Kersey. The Slytherin Queen and my friend. Huh... strange how life treats you, me, a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin. With our house rivalry and the stupid myth that only criminals come from that house which was simply hilarious, no one thought we could become anything more than rivals. But here we are 6 years later still as strong as ever.

Definitely should hurry up with my showering, Zell should be waking any minute now. Getting out I waved my hand drying myself instantly and put on my clothes. In my room once again, I stood in front of a mirror looking myself over.

I was not known for being tidy and proper, but it was the first day... I should try to be proper at least this one day. I smoothed out the rims of my skirt and fixed my collar, I looked ok. As one can look in these clothes.

Looking over my hair I sighed. I never had an idea what to do with it. It was usually in a bun or a pony tail, but... Oh, this was stupid. I waved my hand making it a bit wavy, but not curly. This should be fine.

Going back to the night stand I picked up my wand putting it in the sleeve of my left hand and looked my room over. Leaving for yet another year, for the last year. The year that the 2nd Wizarding war began. This time... this time my family would not be the victim. This time... I am ready.

Slowly walking down the stairs, I entered the main hall from where I turned left to enter a big dining room.

My mother was holding her tea cup in her right hand while reading the newspapers.

"Morning mother." I said with a smile, going to sit opposite her.

"Morning Arielle, how did you sleep?" She asked raising her head to see me. "Have you done something to your hair?"

"Yeah..." I said grabbing a few croissants with ham and cheese. "I slept ok. Like always."

"Tea, Miss?" I looked up to another maid who was standing with a teapot behind me.

"Please." I said moving away so she could pour it. "Who is going to drive me to the station?"

"Your father. I have a case coming up this afternoon, I have to prepare. I am sorry I can't be there." She said, but truth was she never was there when I was leaving except for the first year. She always had something more important.

"Sure, good luck with that. They won't even know what hit them." I said taking a bite out of my breakfast. A slow rhythmic sound reached my ears, and I recognised it as my father's footsteps. "Morning father." I said without looking up.

"Morning Arielle." He said as he sat down at the head of the table. "Morning love." He said kissing my mother on the cheek.

I grabbed my tea cup, averting my eyes from them. That was a nice gesture, but a gesture that was rarely meant for me.

"Siiiiiiiis!" The unmistakable voice of my little sister reached my ears as she ran towards me and jumped right in my lap, almost spilling the tea all over us.

"Morning love." I said putting down my tea, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled even more into my lap.

"Can I come with you?" She asked looking up, staring at me with those blue doe eyes of hers. It was unmistakable that we were sisters. Both having the same blue eyes, the same cheek bones and nose. The only difference was that she had black hair like our mother while I inherited my father's red hair.

"You know you can't sweetie. Mum has a case today and father has to go to work." I said moving a strand of her hair form her face. I wish she could come and see me off. If I would miss anything while I was at Hogwarts that would be my little sister.

"Buuut Ariiiii." She whined, for which I shot her a firm look. A lady does not whine. I might not be one, but she sure could. "Sorry." She whispered, wriggling out of my lap and sat next to me. Now that I looked her over she was still in her pyjamas.

"Arielle you should hurry up a bit. I have to be at work soon." My father said as he took the Times and read them. My father was a muggle who owned a pretty rich company. Which by proxy meant we too were rich. I never really cared for it, but it provided a good life for us.

"Sure, father." I said finishing my breakfast before going to grab my things. I packed everything yesterday, so now I just looked it over once again in case I forgot something. The last thing I did was put my amulet on. My mother gave it to me for my 17th birthday. It was a family heirloom only passed along the female line of Crouches. It was Callisto's, my aunt's as the older sister of my mother's, but she died young and it was given to my mother and now to me.

"Arielle." I turned to see my mother standing behind me.

"Yes mother?" I asked putting the amulet under my shirt so it wouldn't be seen. It was not against the rules to wear it, but Snape always looked out for something he could use to take points away from me or get me into detention. Slimy bastard.

"Be careful." Was that it? I managed a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, you just keep Zell safe." I said waving my wand, levitating my things as I whispered the incantation. Speaking of my little sister, where was she? I was half expecting for her to hold on to me and not let go.

I made my way to the front door when a blob of black hair launched itself on me and buried her head into my stomach.

"I hate it when you go away... It is so boring without you." So empty she meant. We lived in this huge house, just four of us and when I am away she was alone with the babysitter and house maids. She had a couple of friends around the neighbourhood, but those were equivalent of pureblood brats in wizarding world, snottiest and completely spoiled kids. Something I never allowed Zell to be. Protected yes, spoiled not a chance.

"I know sweetie, I hate being away from you too." I said caressing her hair, "But next year you are going to Hogwarts and you will have fun there."

"But you won't be there." She said and I could hear the whine in her voice. She tried to hide it, but she was still not good enough.

"No, but Mells, Clo and Lindsy will be." She looked up, her eyes shining. She was the most strange kid, most of the people were scared of my Slytherin friend, but Zell like me liked the girl.

"Do you think she would say hi to me?" She asked in a small voice, pouting.

"Of course, why wouldn't she. Lindsy does like you kiddo." It was true, she might insult me, but she really liked my little sister. Lucky me.

"Arielle, we need to go." Father came his suitcase in hand and keys in the other.

"Yes, yes I am coming." I said grumbling. "Sweetie, I need to go, but as soon as I come I will write to you alright? And we will see each other for Christmas."

"... I still don't want you to go." She mumbled but let go of me. It was like this every year, it was breaking my heart to leave her behind, but... I had to. "But write to me ok. I want to know everything." She demanded making me smile.

"Like always." I whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek, a wave to my mother and left after my father who was already at car waiting impatiently.

As it was my father who was taking me, we were taking his car to Kings cross. I always preferred brooms to cars, but as long as I didn't have to take public transport I was happy. Hated that stuff especially the Knight bus, that thing was just... No. I have standards, they are low, but definitely not that low.

* * *

We didn't talk the 20 minutes it took us from home to station. There wasn't much to talk about anyway, we were both different people.

He stopped right in front of the old building that was King's Cross station, letting me out.

"Have fun." He said with a smile. He was trying, but he was trying a bit too late. Still... he was my father.

"Hey, you know me." I replied with a radiant smile, "Never a dull moment with me." With that I grabbed my luggage and put them on the trolley. Sadly I couldn't use magic in front of the muggles so it would have to be the old fashioned way.

I could hear my father driving away and I looked back. So much for seeing me off. Pushing the trolleys I moved with a clear direction. After 7 years I knew exactly where I was going and how to get to the platform 9 ¾ .

Pushing through the magical wall I sighed in relief finally to be here. I was on my turf once again. Taking my wand out I muttered a few spells, shrinking and lightening my cases to fit in my pocket. I didn't want to trouble myself with carrying them around all day.

I walked through the crowd looking forspecific three girls, I didn't just wake up with a craving. People, I thought as I pushed through them. I was relatively tall for a girl, a little taller than average and very good at poking people in stomach with my elbow if they cross my path.

Ah... I thought when I saw three heads, two blond and one black standing there talking. Grinning to myself I sprinted forward enveloping the younger twin into a hug. One I knew she hated.

"Relashio." She hissed. The spell hit me dead on and I staggered back, but kept myself on my feet. I laughed, knowing she would do that. I loved messing with her. She was always so serious; she should let her hair down once or twice a month.

"If he even looks your way the wrong way Clo" I heard Linds' voice say and I looked up. Did something happen? I narrowed my eyes at her, then looking back at Clo. She was looking a bit down. I took my wand out, I knew I wouldn't have the chance to hex anyone now, not at the full station, but I just might get one hex sneak by. „tell me." That smirk, I knew that smirk. That one appeared when shit was about to go down. "I promise he will never think of even breathing in your vicinity."

He? Who had wronged my friend this time? Who the hell do I have to hex so early in the bloody semester? With Him rising many were either getting bolder or more frightened, depending on their heritage. Clo was a muggle born witch, 3 years younger than myself. While Kersey twins were the most powerful pureblooded family in this century.

"You don't need to do that Linds" Spoke Clo, but it was easily seen that she was shook up by whatever or whoever said something.

"You're a friend" Spoke Lindsy, as she moved away going to board the train and we quickly followed her. "An insult to you is an insult to me."

"What insult? What happened?" I asked looking for whoever might be the culprit. I knew one thing, it had to be from Slytherin house. Only someone from there could shake her this much.

"Nothing" Linds muttered, but I didn't believe her. Did she really think I was stupid? Nothing happened Merlin's ass. I rolled my eyes turning to Clo, lowering my wand but still had it out just in case.

"What happened, Clo?" I asked looking at the shorter girl.

"Well, Nott bumped into me" Said Clo, shifting from foot to foot even as we walked. Uncomfortable is she? How bad she was at lying, seriously! She would need a lot of practice before she could even try to hide things from me. I knew everything, well mostly everything. I thought eyeing the small blond Slytherin girl in front of me. "But really, nothing happened, Linds took care of it."

"That can't be it." I said, well snapped more likely. She should know not to lie to her friends.

"He called her a mud-blood" Mells said, I grinned gratefully at her, but she just gave me this sort of bored look, not really wanting to get caught up in this.

But to call my friend a mud-blood, Nott really must be out of his mind. "I'll hex his balls off!" I snarled, it was one thing to bump into someone, to insult them, but mud-blood was on another level. For that one I hex the most vulnerable parts.

I tried to get pass Linds, she was thin so it wasn't that hard to push past her, but she was quick. Her fingers wrapped around my writs halting my progress forward. What now? I turned to her.

"No, I handled it." Oh so she handled it, probably just glared at the boy. For that insult he deserved more than just a firm smack on the hand. I will bloody kill him for that.

"Yes," I said turning to "and I am going to handle it as well" With that I went to push forward, I needed a compartment where I could plan my little revenge.

But my plan was foiled when she drew her wand out narrowing her eyes at me. She was scary, but her glares never really scared me.

"No. Nott is a Slytherin, you will not lay one hex on him. He is mine." She hissed at me, "Or the next time one of your darling little cubs hexes one of my housemates, I will make sure to send him to the hospital wing."

Damn... and I knew very well they would do that. I personally had nothing against Slytherins, not ones like Lindsy or Daphne and Astoria. They were really likable and were great friends. But others were... less likable. So me and Lindsy had a deal, she didn't touch my cubs and I didn't touch... snakes. I wouldn't need to if they weren't such bigoted, moronic life forms.

Turning around I yielded. There would be no point in arguing with her. Stretching I flung my arms behind my back as I said.

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. "you handle it. Let's find a compartment. I want a nap." I was a cat, I needed my naps. Especially after such nights like the one before. All of the compartments were either completely full or at least one person was sitting. Not good when you hang out with the Queen herself.

Noticing an empty one I strolled in plopping unceremoniously on the seat and sighed. Last train ride, one last time I had to sit in these dusty old seats, last time I would play exploding cards with Mells, bother Lindsy and Clo as they read... this really passed so quickly. 7 years, gone just like that, but we weren't finished yet. Not by a long shot.

Mells and Clo entered after me, with Mells opting to sit next to me while Clo sat opposite of her. Linds entered like something was hot on her tail and just as she went to wave her hand to lock the doors they opened. I looked up to see none other than Blaise Zabini.

Another Slytherin, but a year younger than Lindsy was. He was good friends with Malfoy boy if I was not mistaken. But that wasn't the reason I knew him. The fact was, Zabini was trying to get Lindsy to go out with him. Or bed her in any case. But she was not giving in.

Not that I blamed her really, he was piece of work. But he gave me sooooo much material to tease Lindsy.

The next thing that got my attention was the girl who was hanging onto him. That was disgusting. Did she really have to do that so openly? Because of girls like that, the rest of us suffered.

"Hello Roseycheeks" He greeted with the most charming smile, at least he thought it was. If he was my type I would say he was a good looking and I was not be so surprised to see so many girls around him, but still... "Hello, Melody, Hayes." He nodded to us and I narrowed my eyes at him.

How constipated he must be not to see Clo, must be the bad one.

"Claudia is here as well Zabini," I snapped. I hated when people ignored Claudia based on who here parents were. Simply despicable. But to my immense surprise, something I would never thought could happened, actually happened.

"Hello Claudia." He greeted even giving her a small smile. What the fuck was going on? Ok, ok now I was sure the whole bloody world came to a bloody stop. He actually normally, even civilly greeted a muggle born witch.

"I am glad that you know our names. Now, if that were all, and you did not in fact wish to demonstrate that you know how to count to six as well, you can be on your way." That snapped me out of my little thought process and I giggled, well I hid the giggle, but Lindsy had the best comebacks.

"You wound me Rosey" muttered he, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. He was too dramatic, he should know it didn't work with Lindsy. It just gave her more ammunition against him.

"Not fatally unfortunately." Like I thought. I smirked at that, ah good old Lindsy I missed this. Leaning back I decided to enjoy the show in front of me. This never got old.

"Come on Blaise" cooed the girl and I looked to her. Oh couldn't she be more of a whore? "I want to show you something." I take that back she obviously could. I had only one question for girls like her, why? What is the point of this since he would leave her yesterday. Whatever they had, was long gone after he got what he wanted.

He glanced down at her, then at Lindsy as if he was thinking about something. I wonder about what since he obviously went after anything that had a skirt short enough. It wasn't like he was hurting her feelings with this or anything.

"You go, I'll catch up" he smirked, and he watched as she disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. Yuck.

"She's damn clingy" muttered he, turning back to Lindsy, grinning wildly at her. "See you later Rosey, girls" I nodded at him, just out habit really as he went out, but the opposite way of his new girl.

"What…." Melody was confused, but I knew exactly what he was doing. It just dawned on me, "Was that?"

"It seems Blaise stepped up his game" I smirked. He was really going after her, "Will you give in, oh queen of ice?" I laughed. This year was going to be so good, not boring after all and here I was worrying.

Lindsy took her wand out casting a jinx my way, but Clo was quicker as she shielded me behind a rather strong Protego. She was getting better even if she was only a 4th year.

"I am aware that your intelligence is below average Arielle dearest" Lindsy sneered, "But I do find it dreadful when you choose to display that trait , or lack of it, so openly. It is disturbing to say the least."

I laughed at that knowing she didn't mean that. It was just how we were. But people had to admit she had a wicked way with words.

"And if you dare even think that I would have any sort of relationship, or Merlin forbid, contact, with the slime, I promise you that a Protego will not stop me from rearranging your awful features." Awful features? Did she really have to be that mean? I was a nice looking girl, even if I do say so myself.

"Don't be mean Linds" Melody didn't share my sentiment of her sister's way with words as she chided her making me chuckle. That girl really was the mother hen of our group.

"Linds always is so charming to be around " I laughed, squealing just a second later as I ducked from a flying cushion. Her aim was starting to get better. I chuckled grinning at Mells who was shaking her head leaning on the wall of our compartment.

"Shut it " snarled she, muttering "Muffilato!" She pointed at herself immersing herself in her book again. Ah damn there goes my entertainment.

"Up for a game of exploding snap?" I asked Mells who nodded.

"Please I am so bored." Mells said getting the cards and we started to play. Unfortunately Clo followed Linds' example and read her book throwing a nasty look our way more than just once. Well if she wanted to read the book I was fine with it, but I needed something to occupy my mind as well.

The thing was exploding snap was a great game, but not for a whole trip. After a few rounds we both grew bored of it. So I took UNO, it was a muggle card game, not as flashy as exploding snap was, but still kept you pretty engrossed in it.

* * *

Half way through the trip Lindsy was still reading her stupid book, I like a good book and quiet time, but this was getting ridiculous. Just then the doors opened and I looked up.

It was a guy, year younger than me, but I knew him. He was a perfect with Mells. Gabriel or something like that. Never really cared enough. He had rather long, sandy brown hair, almond shaped murky green eyes and a nice strong jaw line. Not bad, but he was way too spineless, not to mention younger.

His eyes first fell on Linds and he went white as a sheet. Just laying his eyes on her and he was out? Pathetic really. He looked between the twin sisters not sure should he talk, or keep quiet or say hello, man he was really a confused little puppy.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lindsy lazily moving her hand probably lifting her silencing charm and the result was hilarious. The boy froze out of fear, his eyes were glued to Lindsy as if she was going to bite his head off. I chuckled as I leaned back enjoying once again this little show.

The other Kersey didn't enjoy at all and she turned to the boy and spoke to him.

"Hello Gabriel." Said she as she gave him a sweet charming smile. A Golden girl through and through, there was not a mean bone to her body. Saving the poor boy from Lindsy's cruel stare of doom.

"He-hello." He stammered almost sending me into a fit of giggles, now that would be completely horrible from me if I did that, so I kept it back and smirked instead. "Professor Sprout wishes to let you know that the meeting of the prefects will be taking place an hour later than scheduled."

"Thank you." Mells said with yet another smile, but the boy didn't care as he ran out of there, I swear he almost tripped over his own two feet as he scurried off to his own compartment.

This was too much, too freaking much. As I started laughing like mad. This was golden. "You…" I couldn't make the whole sentence as my laughter rang through the compartment. "sent .. him.. running… with … a …. Look Linds!" I barely got it out of me, my ribs and stomach were hurting so much from laughing this hard. I gasped for air holding my stomach a grin still plastered on my face.

"Now, now, that's not nice" Lindsy said and glanced at her, she might not admit but she was amused by all of this as well. "We should not mock the boy. I am a scary witch. He did find me reading a book, dangerous…. He is right to fear the big bad snake."

Once again I started laughing, a big bad snake indeed with all of her 160cm. Ah but they do say poison came in the smallest of bottles. This time Clo and Mells joined me, but Mells was the more restrained of the three of us.


	2. Return to the Pride

A/N: Fair warning the main character has a foul language, so if it offends you please do not read.

Further updates should be every week if time and God of creativity allows just so you know. I will try to do it every Sunday, but no promises. On the other hand, please review I greatly appreciate your opinions and would love hearing from you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Return to the Pride

It was another few hours before we reached the station and it was already night when we went out. Lindsy was the first to bolt out of the compartment and onto the station. What was the hurry? It's not like they would go anywhere without us.

The three of us took our time to get to Lindsy, there was no point in hurrying. I looked around to see firsties going to the lake and noticed that Hagrid was missing. It was strange but I chose to focus my attention on the new comers. All of them had wonder in their eyes, everything was so new to them. Even to the kids from wizarding families.

Hogwarts was a sight to see.

"Hurry up, will you?" I heard Lindsy say.

"What an impatient little girl." I breathed out, but I did quicken my step just in time to see the two last remaining carriages. I grinned when I saw that both were full, but the thing was the other one was filled with her precious snakes, oh the most precious of the bunch.

Pansy, Malfoy and Zabini... She turned to us with the most vicious glare she could muster. I smirked at that as she, I would love to say stomped over to them, but she was a lady, so she elegantly walked away from us.

The three of us joined a small 2nd year Hufflepuff in the other carriage. The small boy was holding his breath when he saw us on the station, but let it out when he saw the three of us going to him.

"Hello Daniel." Mells said immediately as she sat opposite him. I sat next to Mells observing the little boy. He was still a bit uncomfortable, but it was a lot better than it would have been had Lindsy been here.

"Hello." He said in a small voice, looking to Clo who sat next to him.

"Good summer?" Mells asked again trying to keep the boy talking, not wanting this whole ride to become uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I went to Portugal with my parents. It was nice, yours?" I cocked my head, observing the boy. He was short, but all 12 year old kids were. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Home mostly, but it was a nice summer."

"Nice? I hope you mean the week I was at your place was brilliant?" I asked as I grinned at her. She returned the smile while Clo shook her head.

"You are so full of yourself Ari." She commented, I frowned.

"Well I am not going to be full of Lindsy thank you very much." I huffed ,looking outside the small window.

"Well she is one of a kind." Mells said with a chuckle. True that and we really didn't need another Lindsy. That would be disastrous for everyone here. One was really enough.

Mells continued to talk to the boy, he was in her house after all. I didn't really listen to them, there was no point, they were talking about boring stuff most likely. The summer or the upcoming year or something like that.

Clo looked out of the window as silent as I was, not really seeing the point in joining in. I looked outside watching the rode as we rode on. It didn't take us long to reach the castle, maybe 10 minutes or so.

We stopped and I walked out followed by Clo and Mells. I saw Lindsy standing in front of us glaring again. The Hufflepuff boy scurried away as fast as he could, not even looking Lindsy in the eyes. Ah, our scary little witch.

"Do you have any idea" Lindsy hissed at us looking from Clo to Mells and lastly me. Oh poor, poor girl. I smirked at her as this was utterly amusing to hear. "How utterly obnoxious, disgusting and most of all disturbing this ride has been?"

She was so over-reacting. It couldn't have been that bad, at least his latest toy wasn't with them. Now that I found disturbing.

"Oh chill Linds." I spoke turning away from her, my attention grabbed by the beautiful creatures in front of me. Thestrals were as frightening as they were beautiful since one can only see them if they saw death.

I had seen death, it had been the most terrifying day of my life and I was only 3 then. But that would be one day I would never ever forget or forgive myself for. Linds joined me offering her hand to the other thestral and he gladly put his snout out for her to touch.

Her sister and Clo didn't like the creatures so they kept away. These creatures were highly misunderstood, just because one can see them after witnessing a murder. Poor them, then again it was the most perfect way to be safe, you can't hunt something you can't see.

Glancing to Linds, I asked a question that was in the back of my mind for a while. "Don't you think you're overreacting about this whole Blaise thing?"

I was aware he was a brat, ladies man and all that, but she really was putting the boy down. I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped one day.

"No, I do not think I am. I have made it clear on several occasions that I do not in fact wish to interact with the boy in any way, shape or form. It seems that he only understands hexes and curses. So that's exactly what I am going to use, in order to make him stay as far as possible from me." She said not feeling the least guilty she was hexing him. Not my first choice how to repel the boys, but this one was really persistent not even hexes really kept him away from her. It was a ludicrous idea, but if he was trying so hard maybe he was feeling something for her after all.

For my next question I would probably be hexed but I had to get it out there in the open.

"Why not give him a chance?" I made sure to have Lindsy in my field of vision so that I could have a Protego in time if she decided to jinx me, but thankfully she didn't. The skeleton horse moved even closer to me offering more of his head for me to pet.

"Because I am no trophy to be won."She snapped. Well, he was certainly a trophy kind of a guy. "He only wishes to sleep with me and to boast about it later on. Excuse me for finding that offensive."

Did she really have to be that negative? With that kind of attitude no wonder she hadn't had a boyfriend.

"That doesn't have to be true Linds" Mells spoke, "it may be that he truly likes you." Ah my sentiments exactly. Then again he could grow up a bit first before he tried taking on Lindsy dearest.

"I don't think so " I turned to dark haired girl, she was still keeping as far as possible from thestrals. "I think Linds is right."

"Thanks Clo" replied Linds, obviously enjoying the fact that someone agreed with her. "Finally someone with some sense in this group."

"Now Clo dearest" I grinned moving away from my new friend, hopping over to Clo pulling her in one armed hug. The girl was so small and skinny that she stumbled when I pulled her. She really, really, needed to eat more. "Don't you go turning cynical like little Miss I hate the world over there." I said poking my thumb in Linds' direction.

"I am not cynical " She snapped, not cynical? Who was she lying to? Because me she certainly wasn't. "I am merely seeing things as they are." As they are? Uf the world was fucked up, I agree, but her view... was bitter to the point of no return.

"No you are not!" I laughed whole-heartedly, turning slightly to her. "you are the most bitter girl I have ever seen." And I have met a lot of people as she must know.

"Well, you do tend to see the bad side of things Linds" The more sensible twin agreed with me as I knew she would.

"Yes!" I said as I bumped my fist in the air letting Clo go in the process. "Thanks Mells!" I grinned to the blond haired girl, "It's three against one, we win!"

"Oh but Ari" She spoke and I had a feeling she would try to get away from this one and in a way I was right "Clearly you do not. Three against one is hardly fair is it? I reckon you need a couple of dozen of people more to win over me."

"Ego much?" I asked with a chuckle, she really needed to come back down to Earth here and there. At that moment Clo gasped and I thought we were going to be attacked from all directions. Her gasp was so sudden and filled with horror, but I should have known better. This was Clo we were talking about, of course she would be gasping like a lunatic over something as insignificant as this.

"We're late!" exclaimed she looking to her watch, the horror on her face was priceless. Honestly, couldn't the girl have more creativity, she was a Ravenclaw after all. "We're going to get expelled!"

She turned around, breaking for a run, but I threw my arm around her yet again slowing down her process while laughing. Mells joined me in halting Clo from turning into a sprinter.

"Breathe, Clo." Mells said, trying to calm down the poor girl.

"Don't panic!" I laughed, hugging her closer as we made our way in the direction of the old castle. "They can hardly kick us out." I grinned.

"What… What do you mean?" She finally got her breathing under control as she looked up at me briefly while I gave her the most brilliant grin I could muster.

"We are the four most important people in that entire student body, the castle is nothing without us!" I exclaimed. Honestly, what would Hogwarts be without the four of us. Sure, sure, the twins too were a help in keeping things lively around here.

"Ego much?"Lindsy said behind me, echoing what I said a few minutes ago.

"What is it you midget?" I asked turning my head, half over the shoulder to see her face. She really was tiny. All elegant and lady like."I can't hear you , you have to speak up!"

"Come again?" Lindsy would be growling right now if it wasn't below her. I laughed merrily at her tone knowing I got under her skin. There were not many things that could unnerve the girl, but I knew how to push just the right buttons.

"We're going to get expelled…. We're going to get expelled…." Clo was still chanting next to me, giving panic a new meaning. That girl would faint if she didn't stop breathing so quickly.

"Listen Clo" Mells began, trying once again to calm the girl down. She held her hand as we were walking, my arm still around her shoulders. It was kind of hard to walk like this seeing as she was a lot smaller than me, "Remember all those stupid things Ron and Harry and Hermione did, and they never got expelled over it. The headmaster is hardly a cruel man… he won't kick us out sweetie, don't worry."

"But if he does… " she breathed out almost pleadingly, desperately. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go to the Muggle world, not after seeing all of this, and I can't get educated at home…"

"Listen to me Claudia Amity Beck" Linds finally snapped and I thought she might just hex the poor girl. "Albus Dumbledore is not a fool. He would never dare expel a Kersey over something as trivial as being late. Detention, perhaps, but I don't think so. And you are my friend, I promise you that the Kersey name will apply to you as well. I will bring this school to its knees if he dares expel you over something as stupid as being late for five minutes."

I grinned at Lindsy, but her full attention was on our youngest member. Finally her breathing slowed down, processing what Lindsy told her. She was right, the Kersey name had a lot of weight in this society. To expel them was... a mistake no one would dare to make. I pulled the girl once more towards me giving her a reassuring hug, one she smiled at me for and let go of her.

* * *

Taking a deep breath I looked at the enormous doors that rose above us. Last welcome dinner. Damn, I missed the last sorting. No matter, no one of importance was there anyway.

"Still going to be expelled, Clo?" Lindsy asked and I could hear annoyance in her voice. Annoyance Clo surely missed. She was a lot better now, but her mind was still working a hundred miles per hour.

"No." She squeaked out fidgeting in her place, staring at the doors just as I had been.

"Ready girls?" I asked my stomach churning with the excitement of making a grand entrance. This should be fun.

"No," I heard Mells say, but also giggled. What amused her so I wondered? I grinned to myself when I heard Lindsy speak next.

"Tough."With that the doors opened and I assumed correctly that Lindsy pushed them open. The Great Hall, it absolutely deserved the name. It was vast, housing all the young hopes of Britain's wizarding nation.

My eyes first fell on the teacher's table as it was directly in my line of sight and saw that the Headmaster was missing, oh good. Next, my eyes searched for my head of house. I found her shaking her head at me, her disapproving glance meeting my amused grin. Oh, she just had to be used to this stuff already.

We broke off, each of us going to our houses, the twins were already patting a place between themselves.

"Well hello." They greeted together with identical grins. "That was a fine entrance Ari."

"I know." I smiled giving them an equally wide grin. My eyes glanced over the students at my table. Most of them I knew, it would be hard not to as I spent days with them in the common room. Perhaps not by name, but by face I certainly did. Then, my eyes fell on our hero.

It depended on who you asked, for some he was nothing more than a liar now. The papers were full of it now, The boy that lies. How utterly ridiculous. No matter if it were muggle or wizarding papers all they knew how to do was lie, lie and lie until they destroy every life they could. Vultures. However that was not currently my concern.

Rather, it was a ginger head boy, who was just made Prefect. Has Dumbledore lost his mind? Making that idiot a Prefect. Seamus or Neville would have been a better choice. That boy was far too timid, he needed something to boast his self-confidence.

"We see..."

"You saw." Those two could never talk normally. Part of their irresistible charm I assumed.

"Another one. Your mother must be proud." I whispered back, thinking of the Weasely matriarch. She was a very specific woman, whom I didn't like all that much. The dislike was mutual from the first time the twins introduced us.

"Oh she is." "Bought him a new robe." The two rolled their eyes. I was aware they were extremely poor, and my heart broke at that, but they were a proud family. Never would they take anything I offered them.

"This year then is going to be more eventful than I thought it would be." I said turning to the front, seeing the headmaster finally returning and beginning his speech.

"Be careful, he can give you a detention now." Fred snickered, his gaze suddenly going from me to the Hufflepuff table. He was doing that for a while now. It started last year, it was so easy to tell who he was searching for.

"Please, as if I would listen to that twerp. He can give me a hundred detentions I won't show up for any of them." I said, scoffing at that. Who did he think he was? A boy trying to be a man. Silly boy.

" _Khm. Khm_." It was soft, but everyone heard it. No matter the softness, it was still annoyingly high and pitchy. I blinked at the amount of pink the person was wearing. At first I didn't recognise the woman, as the colour blinded me, but that was that little toad mother told me about.

She was Fudge's secretary or something like that. What was she doing here? As I listened to her talk I understood more and more. And the more I did, the less I liked it. This was a bloody private school, what fucking right has the ministry to interfere.

"Guys." I said quietly, my smirk already in place. I had a new target this year, it would get me in a lot of trouble but only if I were caught.

"We..." "know..." The two grinned along with me. Despite talking with the twins, thinking of perfect pranks, of annoying her until she left, I still kept my ears open to her speech. It was lunacy what she wanted to do. And Fudge finally lost his mind. I sneaked a look in Linds' direction and I could see her listening intently, I could imagine her eyes narrowing at what she was hearing, just as Mells seemed horrified. Clo was thinking of loop-holes in this, but it would be hard to find any as Lucius was behind this as well, I was sure.

Linds' grandfather could do something about this, but it was not the right time. If they did... ah it was politics, something I was never good at. Leaving that to Linds, I turned my full focus on what Twins were saying.

* * *

I couldn't wait for dinner to be finished in all honesty. Usually it was such a lovely affair, laughing and joking around. But this year everyone was so... down. And the Frog was killing us with those pink colours that I just had to run away from there. Twins luckily hot on my heels.

"What is the hurry this year?" George asked as I said the password and went through the hole. The fire was already burning in the fireplace, warming the tower. Naturally, the whole common room was decorated with Lion insignias, crimson couches and armchairs, fluffy warm rugs and tables for those who wished to do their homework.

"Umbitch. She is just a pain to look at that is all." I said throwing them a grin, already perching myself on my favourite place – the window sill. It was wide enough for me to sit on it if I let one leg dangle over the edge.

"That is absolute truth my friend." Fred agreed, plopping himself on the nearest armchair while his twin decided to occupy the rug just beneath the window.

"How on Earth did she manage to get this job?" I was so beside myself with that question. Certainly Reslet and Jones were incompetent fools, Quirrle had Voldymoudly under his turban, then there was my deranged cousin, and Lupin of course. Out of all of them only Berty and Lupin taught us something. Not that I condone the things the last professor taught us but at least it was something.

"Dad says she is Fudge's right hand in everything. She was one of the rare people that wanted to lock up Harry."

Of course she did. As Fred said that the hole opened again and Hermy along with Bubbling buffoon stepped through. The newest batch of students were walking in, looking awed with everything. That will be for a first few weeks, after that I was sure the magic would just seem like a part of their routine.

"Well if it isn't.."

"Not in the mood Ronnkines. Just go and show the boys to their dorm." I sighed turning away from the obnoxious brat. I really had no energy to deal with him. The Frog already took most of it and the trip itself was tiring.

"I am..."

"I don't care." I turned to him, interrupting again. "I didn't listen to Prissy, what makes you think I would listen to a baby like you." I said as I hopped off the window sill, giving the boy a small forced smile before I pushed next to him hitting him square in the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow boys, I am ready to hit the sack." Slowly ,I trudged to my rooms on the first floor. As the years went up we got the better and closer rooms.

Not that I would complain. less walking, less pushing and a lot more living space. 7th year student had their own tables in the rooms. They were not big or fancy, but it proved to be useful in 5th year as well. The OWLs and NEWTs on the way. One really needed alone time to learn all that stuff.

"Hey Arielle." I turned to see Hannah, Darcy and Lucy entering the room. It was strange how during these seven years we have been roommates I never really felt any close connection with them. We didn't stay up until late night to talk about boys and share secrets. They did, which drove me crazy before I decided to use the Muffilato charm so I could get some sleep. But still we were only at hellos all these years.

"Hey girls." I greeted back, opening my trunk that was luckily nearest to the bathroom. "How was your summer?"

Like I said we weren't pals, but one could be civil at least.

"Oh... it was good." Lucy said, fidgeting, pretending to go through her things. Oh how predictable, she found a boy. The summer romance, the one that blossoms in one day and you regret not chasing after him. Ugh...

"ooooo... Do tell." Darcy caught up immediately jumping on the poor girl. I chuckled at that not feeling one ounce of regret for asking that question.

"And your summer Arielle?"Lucy asked trying to get out of speaking about him or at least she waited until I left.

"My summer? Ah the usual. Seaside, little America, little Kersey manor. It was a fun time." The moment I mentioned Linds' house all of them looked away as if they were burned. I knew my lions disagreed with my friendship with a snake, but I was never a conventional person. Never really cared what they thought about me.

And they all knew that and no one dared to comment about that. None that is except the Golden trio. That group took too much liberties when it came to my business.

"Don't mind me I am just going to take a shower." With that I took my pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom. Hot water after a whole day was divine. I let it run down my spine as it slowly worked on my tense shoulders. It was beginning and I hoped as hell we were ready.

* * *

Mornings had always been hectic in the Gryffindor tower. Most of us had the tendency to sleep well past alarm and then all hell would break lose. It was annoying to say the least, but at least that left the rest of us with good food in the morning.

It was just a shame that today I would be sitting at the Slytherin table. It was kind of a ritual for us, had no idea how that started, must be my doing. Things like that usually were. But first I had to write to Zell. I did promise her after all.

I always got up a good hour before my roommates did. I could easily avoid them that way. I took a parchment and began writing.

It wasn't some deep or long latter, not yet anyhow. But just for her to know she was on my mind, a way for her to be with me here. I really disliked that we were 8 years apart, so when she starts here I will be done with Hogwarts.

At least I knew Lindsy would take care of her.

With my goodbyes said, I sealed the letter and got up. The three of them were still sleeping, all of them drooling all over their pillows. How disgusting. Shaking my head, I quietly opened the doors and trotted downstairs.

"Morning." Came a quiet voice and I looked around trying to find the owner of that voice. I found him fidgeting near the tables that were in our Common room, a stack of books neatly folded on them. I knew already whose they were and it certainly wasn't his.

"Morning Neville." Greeting the boy I grinned at him. "How was your summer?"

"It... it was alright." He was always so meek and quiet. It was a shame because his parents were amongst the bravest wizards and witches of the first war. He had great potential, great lineage, but he was scared of his own shadow sometimes.

"Where are you off to?" I tried again. It took me a long time to get the boy to look at me, let alone speak to me. Being the most notorious Hogwarts prankster certainly did not help that cause, but what can I say. I get so bored so quickly.

"Owlery."

"Great, we are going the same way. Let's go, before rest wake up." I grinned, putting my arm around the plump boy. He was somewhat shorter than my 170 cm, but he was still 15 years old, who knew what the future held for him.

Half expecting the boy to move away from me, if nothing else to keep his face with Potter and Ronkinies. But he did not flinch nor moved away until we got to the hole where he moved to the side to let me pass first.

"Thanks." I grinned at the young gentleman and made my way to the hall. Saying mornings to the portraits near our common room, the two of us continued our way to the owlery.

"Who are you writing to?" He asked me as we passed yet another Hufflepuff who was going Merlin knew where. Turning sharp right I twirled the letter in my hand.

"My sister. She is 10 and has yet another year before she can come here. So I send her daily reports on the goings on inside the castle."

"Oh..." he nodded and went silent again. Poor kid... he could barely keep conversation.

"And you? Grandmother I presume." I knew he had no siblings and his parents were... indisposed. We were all children broken by the war. Some were hurt more deeply than the others, but we all had someone taken from us.

"Yes, she wanted to know how things are going now with... you-know-who."

"Ah yes, Vouldy mouldy. The Minister is an idiot, Nev. I am sure your gran agrees. Everything he says is poppycock." I huffed, honestly, for us to be led by an idiot such as that. Bah humbug... we are going to the dogs. Need to change quickly, but I had different problems and that was to get through this 7th year with froggy here. My mother can gamble with politics for all I care.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Neville freeze at my words, probably the fact that I nicknamed the bastard. He deserves nothing less than having his name mocked around. A name he chose for himself.

"Ah, she... does. She says this is how it started."

"We are safe here. He wouldn't dare, not yet anyhow." I replied trying to give some kind of reassurance, but not even I knew how far his clutches reached. Lindsy was more equipped to know that.

"I suppose you are right." He whispered as we came to the Owlery. My owl was easily recognisable. It was the biggest of all of them here. Well now that Greyclaw was out there getting papers for Lindsy. I saw Sherlock, Clo's owl, nestled with Mells' called Pixie in the corner, two cute owls, so like them. There were a few school owls for kids who had different pets and most recognisable Hedwig.

"Hey Brigadier." I said as I scratched his head. He was my going away present from my mother, the most beautiful present she ever gave me. Brig was a large Euroasian Eagle owl. His wing span was around 160 cm so all in all he was bigger than Zell was at the moment.

He hooted, closing his eyes and enjoying his little massage."Come on boy, I have a letter for you." I said and the big owl turned his head towards me, his great brown eyes looking at me. Whoever said owls were stupid animals should really think twice about what they were saying.

It wasn't for nothing that an owl was a symbol for wisdom.

"To Zell, alright?" He hooted once again, giving me his leg to tie my letter to it. He gave me a light peck before he took off along with one of the school owls.

"You have a majestic owl." Neville whispered. Turning to him, I saw he was looking after the Brig. He was clearly the larger of the two blobs that were flying away.

"Thank you, he is my baby." I grinned, already slowly walking to the doors, waiting for Neville to follow me. "How is Trevor?"

That frog had a good head for running away. It was amusing the first few times, but it became painful later on.

"Still running away." He admitted, looking down as he followed me. That boy needed more confidence.

"Don't worry, frogs tend to do that." Grinning, I hopped down the last few steps waving to the fellow Ravenclaw from my year. Fate had it that he had been my partner a few times on Potions. It was easy enough working with him as he let me do most of the work.

"But sometimes I need him for Transfiguration. I can't find him then..."

"Use a tracking spell. Should be simple enough."People here usually forgot they were witches and wizards. How strange, and we were here to learn to use our gift.

"Oh." He said, just realizing that. I gave him another smile, one he actually returned, "Thank you did not think of that."

"Come on, let's hurry, before all the best bits are gone." I grinned, hurrying my step as I could already feel my stomach growling, demanding food.


	3. Game Changer

A/N: The newest chapter is out. Please not that Arielle loves her nicknames, so any misspelled name is on purpose as a nickname. Once again I warning about her foul language, so please if that offends you do not read. Aside from that I hope you will enjoy the story and please review it would mean so much to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Game changer

The Great Hall was once again filled with kids, laughter and chatter, but most importantly, it was filled with food. I met up with the rest in front of the gates so all four of us could come in together with Linds going first, her step brisk and yet elegant.

I glanced at Mells, just for comparison, only to see her walking with a completely different set of grace. But still, it was lady like.

Grinning, I sat between Lindsy and Mells helping myself to a couple of eggs and toast. My eyes quickly passed the faces around me hoping to see the Greengrass sisters, but as it happened, the two still didn't arrive from their dorm.

Greyclaw swooped down, giving Lindsy her paper and then flew away. Everything was quiet at the table, too quiet. But that didn't lessen my grin. I knew it would be coming, it always did, but why in the world would they be so upset, I had no idea.

Sitting here was amusing, but I had to admit sitting at the Hufflepuff table was the most enjoyable. They were scared of Linds, but at the same time they made us most welcome there. They really were the kindest of the four houses.

"A mudblood, halfbreed and a blood traitor at the table of Salazar ." I raised my gaze to a first year that said it. He wasn't one of the higher pureblooded families, but as Lindsy said nothing, he was probably of the quite lesser ones.

What a brave little worm he is. First year saying something to a 7th year student, two 6th and the heiress of the Kersey name and a 4th year student. Ah it was that time too, Voldy was here and all Slytherins knew it, but kept quiet.

"You do know who I am, correct?" I heard Lindsy, noticing she took out her wand. So this is how it is going to be. The kid went pale as a sheet. Interesting. He was brave as long as Lindsy didn't speak. If Lindsy and I didn't have that stupid agreement I would let her handle her own housemates, he would definitely be hanging from the Whomping Willow by his shorts.

"Yes." The boy whispered, fear obviously taking away his voice. Boys like that need to be taught a lesion. One I shall gladly let Lindsy teach.

"And you do, of course, know of my reputation." Ah that was a little too hard not to know. She was merciless to everyone. Not that I blamed her, there were too many stupid people. Too big headed as well, too bad a particular trio was in my house. "So... let me teach you something. These girls are my friends and my sister. I do think you realize that what you said just now was beyond foolish. A word of advice. Don't make me notice you, and by no means make an enemy out of me." What a wonderful speech. I would have applauded her if I hadn't known she'd hex me. A bit too early for that I should think.

Just when the boy thought this was over she whispered so that only the closest of us heard her.

"If I ever hear you say that again, I will teach you exactly what a Cruciatus curse feels like." A Cruciatus, already going that far? I knew of Lindsy training in Dark Arts, bit I should hope this was only an empty threat. It was a false hope and I knew that.

"The same every year." I smiled a bit as I returned to the more important matter of feeding myself.

"Yes, and you insist on the idiocy every year. This year, it was the last damn thing we needed." Oh please, why was she so hard about it. I rolled my eyes at that.

"It's not like one of them would actually dare and attack us in the middle of the Great Hall." Not to mention foolish. A few first years no matter how well versed in Dark Arts, which I hardly thought they were, couldn't go against a 7th year. The only exception to that rule was Lindsy, but she was another story. "Cowardly lot you are." I said biting into my toast finally. Food, yummy.

"Besides," I said, swallowing the chewed piece. "it's fascinating to see which one would say it." My eyes darted to this year's foolish soul who was still pale as it could be. Ghosts would be jealous of his transparency. He really took Lindsy's word to heart making sure she didn't even see him.

"Yes, fascinating." She snapped at me, honestly, she needed to chill a bit. She was so uptight all the time. This was school, not a battle field although sometimes people confused the two as it would seem. "And as "cowardly" as we may be, we are no fools. Unlike you lot hot headed and stupidly impulsive housemates."

I knew whom she was referring to when she said that, and I had to agree. They were hot headed and got into so much trouble every freaking year. It was fascinating how the boy stayed alive through 4 years of attending this school. Some good spirit that was working overtime must be protecting him.

"That's enough Linds." Mells finally had enough, I laughed how she always told her sister off for her words or how she acted. Tsk tsk Lindsy dearest. It was hard being the younger sibling. "You too Arielle, don't pick a fight with her, you know she gets."

Grinning I turned to her, I could see her already glaring at me as she usually was, knowing my grin meant trouble.

"Oh, she's my wittle ray of sunshine." I cooed at her pinching her cheek, managing to do that before she moved her head away from me hissing _"Contralectus!"_ thankfully Clo was faster casting a Protego Totalum, shielding me.

"No hexing." Mells once again told Lindsy off making me grin yet again. I loved getting this girl in trouble.

"She deserved it." I laughed as she hissed at me, obviously itching to try it again. It was too bad that the Great Hall was full. I bit into my toast again just as Mells berated Lindsy yet again.

"Behave." It proved to be a most unwise choice as I gasped for breath and a small piece of toast decided to lodge in my throat cutting off my air supply. But that didn't stop me from trying to cough it out, still laughing at Lindsy's misfortune.

 _"Anapneo!"_ I heard Clo cast, clearing my airways. Thankfully I breathed a big wave of fresh air, finally filling my lungs. Casting the girl a grateful smile, I turned to my breakfast wolfing it down.

"Ah, the impossible four." Grinning, I turned back as I recognised the voice. I must say one of the most pleasant Slytherins I had the pleasure to meet.

"Hello Daphne."

"Morning."Lindsy was always short and to the point. Even in her greetings. She scooted closer to me so she could sit next to Daphne picking up a conversation with her, something about Tori, but I had no desire to butt into that. Instead I turned to Clo who was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and our youngest turned to me. "I can hear the gears turning."

"It's about the ministry. Why would they deny the return?" She was like the rest muggle born children, she had no idea what kind of terror Voldemort had installed into all of us.

"That is a heavy subject, Clo. I will tell you later, eat up for now." I grinned trying to keep the conversation light. Of course she would turn so serious this early in the morning.

"Ari..."

"Not the place Claudia." I whispered back. Out of all the tables, she had to ask that question here. I couldn't blame the girl for being curious, it was her best trait after all. A Ravenclaw, but she really need to choose when that trait would surface and the Slytherin table wasn't one.

"So what do you think about Fred?" I asked as I inclined my head towards Mells.

"What?" The girl obviously didn't catch my meaning.

"Fred and... together. You know." I tried again pointing with my head towards Mells who was in deep conversation with Daphne and Lindsy was completely ignoring us, she was still pouting that I didn't choke. Thankfully... if she heard about this she would go ballistic.

"... Not really." I chuckled. Ah, I always forget she is still a kid. She doesn't see boys just like that yet. She really should start. It was that time that boys will start to notice her soon.

"Never mind then Clo dearest."

"Can't you three sit at your own tables?" My head snapped up to grin at the woman with whom I spent most of my days in detention. My head of house was a woman well in her 60-ties, if not 70-ties, her greyish hair up in tight bun with a pointy hat and usual witches robe.

"Sorry ma'am." I grinned, she was one of my favourite teachers. I was not naturally gifted in Transfiguration, but I tried as hell just for the sake of this woman. "The snakes are such fun. Especially when you get them to..." Ah I better not give myself away. I already got out of so many detentions just because I wasn't caught. It would be shame if I gave myself away now.

"Do finish that sentence Miss Hayes." Ah, my favourite person to annoy, aside from my little sunshine midget. "Nothing would bring me more joy than giving you detention on your first day back."

Of course it wouldn't, maybe if he could give it to Harry Potter, but lately I had no idea which of us two he hated more. One day it was me, one day it was him, what a truly pathetic man. To hate children, really what was he doing teaching children if he had no patience with them?

"Sorry sir," I smiled broadly, knowing it would annoy him. "not this year."

I could see his lips curling, sneering down his crooked nose, obviously having something nasty to say, but changing his mind since my head of house was here. Like I said, a cowardly house.

"Thank you sir."Lindsy took her schedule and the bat decided to walk away, probably thinking he would catch something. Perhaps a smile or two. Seriously, this lot, they barely smiled. How can they go around with frowns and sneers on their faces all day.

"He is going to torture you this year." Mells whispered, her face betraying her fear for me. How sweet, she was always the worrier of our group.

"And I have him for seven periods this year." I mock sighed, trying to seem tortured by this fact, but I couldn't wait to start. Call me crazy but not even the dour batty professor could dampen my spirits, especially when I could prove him wrong or upgrade a potion. I could already see his black eyes flashing with anger, probably whishing he could strangle me. "It will be so much fun." I grinned back at her.

I was all giddy at the mere thought of it.

"You brought this onto yourself" Lindsy spoke, turning away from me. I pouted in her direction, how cruel. Leaving me to my fun alone. "Deal with it." I would stick my tongue out at her, but she had a radar for such actions and I would probably lose it the next time I saw her. So I better not do that.

"Very compassionate of you Miss Kersey." McGonagall told Lindsy, but I shrugged. It really wasn't that bad, she usually had worse things to say, this was, on a scale from 1-10, around 5ish maybe even less.

"Compassion was never one of my stronger points," She said and I leaned over to Mells whispering,

"Especially when her best friend is choking next to her. Probably even regretting that I hadn't."

"Ari!" Mells harshly whispered back as I grinned at her, with Clo slightly chuckling.

"For yourself only, of course." I heard McGonagall say and I realised I missed half of the conversation. Ah damn it.

"Of course, professor."Lindsy said, somewhat strained. Wonder what had happened. They never liked each other anyway, probably the usual.

"Try not to provoke Professor Snape Miss Hayes." That is easier said than done, my dearest professor, I provoke him just by breathing. But still I just might try not breathing in his direction.

"Will do ma'am" On the other hand, provoking him usually turned out to be all the fun I could have all week. We were slowly losing people we could prank, it was starting to lose its charm. I should really think of something soon. "I can't promise you anything though." I grinned and I noticed the small smile she allowed herself, obviously loving the way he looked completely drained of life after dealing with me.

She gave me the parchment with my dreadful schedule and walked away, leaving Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heads of house with us.

Professor Sprout gave a warm smile to Mells, expressing her delight of having her golden girl back in her class. I was never one for Herbology, the reason why I hadn't taken a N.E.W.T. level class in it.

The last professor was Filius Flitwick. He was of human and goblin parentage, that much was obvious, but damn that man was smart. And a powerful wizard. He was a great duellist.

I had great respect for the man, and I rarely gave my respect freely. It had to be earned.

"Here you go Miss Beck." Squeaked he in his usual high pitched voice. The parchment levitated into Clo's hands, who gave her small smile to her head of house.

Turning to us, giving all of us the same smile, yet another trait I loved about him, he didn't make a difference between students. Be it his Ravenclaws, that he had paid more attention to, or Slytherins,they were all his students. He taught them all the same things with the same vigour.

"See you in class girls." Just as he was leaving, a certain pink frog got in his way.

"Professor Flitwick?" Ugh, so early in the morning. And fate had it that I had her first two periods. Her lips dragged into what I assumed she thought was a charmingly sweet smile, but my stomach was churning with nausea. "I was under the impression that you are the head of the Ravenclaw house."

I narrowed my eyes at her, her tone of voice not agreeing with me. She was by far too arrogant for a toad, she needed to be put in her place. Filius Flitwick was more a man, more of a wizard than she and her precious Cornelius Fudge were together.

"Ah… Good morning professor Umbridge" The Charms professor said and I could see he wished to be anywhere else but here right now. "yes, yes I am."

"Then what" She chuckled that horrible low chuckle that she thought was charming, "forgive me for asking, are you doing at the Slytherin table?"

"I was giving my student her timetable." I watched the frog, trying to gauge her reaction, but she kept that awful feature she thought was a smile on her face. From last night I could tell no one in here liked the woman.

"I'm sorry." Her throat produced a certain sound that I was supposed to think was laughter, "I don't understand. _What are you doing here?"_ I blinked, narrowing my eyes at her for a second before I put my usual smile back on.

Looking down on a professor of his integrity and prestige was not allowed in my company. I had a whole year of getting under her skin, making her life here unbearable.

"Professor Flitwick may be here, _professor,"_ that word barely passed my lips, but I had to maintain some certain semblance of 'respect' for that woman. "because one of his students is sitting here." Her eyes turned to me, I could see the anger in them, flashing for a moment before her usual smile was back, like a mask.

"Did you say something dearie?" She did not call me that just now. Now this required a special retribution from my side. She better be prepared...

"Yes ma'am." I said raising my chin, meeting her stare. There was no way I would be letting _her_ think she was in charge here. She was just a wonnabe, a nobody, a suck up. I should talk to Peevees, he would have some ideas on what to do. Most of out pranks were passé or out dated. We needed new ideas for fresh blood.

"Arielle." Mells whispered and I blinked turning to her, then to Umbitch to see her still staring at me. Oh boy, she is still here. I was kind of hoping she would have trudged away by now.

"Sorry," I grinned, my mind already thinking of the possibilities. Gred and Forge would help, they already had a few finer ideas. "I tend to do that."

"Just make sure that you don't do that in class miss Hayes." When did I give her my name? I wasn't out that long for girls to introduce me, was I. She was at Harry's trial wasn't she? She had to know my mother then, I should write to her. To see what is going on, I will not allow their differences to affect my grades. Thank Merlin she wasn't the only one testing me in my N.E.W.T.S. exams. "It would be most unfortunate if you got into detention on your first class."

She just threatened me, in front of everyone. I will not give you the pleasure you twisted frog. If Snape couldn't pin me down for anything nor get a negative reaction in his class, neither could you. I promise you, you would never ever see me in your detention.

"Oh, I assure you _professor"_ Lindsy spoke with the same patronizing voice with which Umbitch was addressing Flitwick just a moment ago. "Arielle meant no disrespect." Oh I did, I fucking did. But I better keep smiling, the more she thinks of me as an idiot the better for all of us. "You must _forgive_ this little misunderstanding" Ah how lovely was it to have a Kersey heiress for a best friend. Still I should not depend too much on her for help. " _you really must._ It would be most unfortunate if _my friend_ here got accused of something she _did not do."_

I turned from Lindsy's smirking face to see Dolores as pale as that first year. This was going just great, she began threatening professors, this could not bode well for us. Then again Umbitch was small fry. She had no real power, not here, not anywhere.

"Of course." With that she walked away with her tail tucked between her legs. Oh how wonderful it was to see her like that. Thank you Lindsy, I grinned turning around sipping pumpkin juice.

"Don't get in her way." Lindsy spoke, serious.

"Oh come on, she is powerless." I smiled in her direction, knowing I was right. Whatever power she thought Fudge Pudge gave, her was meaningless.

"I know," Lindsy spoke as her eyes followed something, or better yet someone, who was walking her walk of shame with as much dignity as could after this. "and that is precisely why she is dangerous. Don't underestimate the toad."

"We should go." Spoke Clo from my other side, packing her things. Oh joy, 1st period DADA with the toad. What a wonderful start.

* * *

I met up with the twins in front of our usual classroom for DADA. There had been so many new faces behind the same desk. It was sad that we couldn't keep at least one teacher for more than one year.

"Morning, Ari." Fred and George greeted me with a smile.

"Ready for…"

"Our newest…"

"Plan."

"I am always ready, but let's see how this turns out. I already made her angry." I grinned, adjusting my bag as I eyed the 7th year students from all houses that managed to get into the N.E.W.T.S. class.

"She only accepts the 'Outstanding' mark." A Ravenclaw student said as she passed us, probably noticing our surprised faces.

"Yeah my cousin wasn't known for his generosity." I grumbled as I remembered how sick his classes were. But at least he was brutally honest with us, he was a sadistic Death Eater, he had shown us what they were capable off.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Fred asked as we entered, taking almost the last seats, not really wishing to sit close to the frog.

"He is my 1st cousin, not like I can hide that fact. My mother is a Crouch." I said, rolling my eyes. I wasn't happy with the fact that I was related to most of the Death Eaters, but eh. What can I do about that?

The classroom was the same as it was last year thankfully. There was nothing strange like fluffy toys or pinkish desks. Though I wouldn't put it pass her. She seemed to go for that look in public. Pink cardigans? Who wears that? So distasteful.

"Morning class." Ugh, her voice. It makes me want to kill her, then myself just for hearing it. Have to be nice, have to be nice. I chanted to myself as I looked up to see her smiling down on us. Her horrible small smile, her beady eyes zooming in on me immediately and I knew she was going to try and get me into trouble.

She might fear Lindsy, but if I do something, not even she can save me. Don't provoke her, not now. There will be plenty of ways later.

We all muttered something, not one of us happy to be here, just Slytherins looked like they were more than happy to be taught by an idiot.

"Now... that won't do, will it?" She chuckled at the end giving her smile yet again. "You have to greet me with 'Good morning, professor Umbridge'."

You needed to be greeted with a chair... repeatedly in your face. No Ari, calm down. It will get better once you get into the work.

"Let's try again, shall we? Hem hem." She said as if she was preparing for a speech not a greeting. "Good morning class."

"Good morning, professor Umbridge." We chorused, none of us wanting a detention on our first day.

"Good. Now take out your books and start reading the 1st chapter." Reading? Did that over the summer. I need to practice, we all needed to practice. The war was coming, what are they playing at?

But I did as I was told. There was no point in arguing with her, it would be fruitless now. I got under her skin at breakfast, now I have to play it smart. I took my book, opening it as she told us with my wand right of me.

"No, no..." She said coming next to me, eyeing me, her brown eyes showing malice I hadn't seen before. "Put away your wand, Miss Hayes."

Put it away? This was DADA wasn't it? I glanced around to see everyone just as confused as I was.

"Do you want a detention?" Threatening me again?

"Not at all professor." I replied, putting on my most charming smile. "I just thought we would be practicing after learning the theory."

"Tsk, tsk. Miss Hayes, it isn't your place to think here is it?" I narrowed my eyes at her as Slytherins snickered. A few nice insults were on the tip of my tongue but I bit them down, it wouldn't do me any good. The year was still young, _professor,_ so very young. "Be a good girl and put away your wand as you won't need it. Theory will suffice to see you through your exams and life."

Just theory? Have they gone around the bend? Glancing at the twins, both of them looked lost, they were good duellers, but nowhere near ready for the war that was coming. None of us were, but we will be in the middle of it.

I put away my wand without a word as I bit my thumb thinking and thinking. This wasn't boding for good, this...

"Miss Hayes." Damn it what now? I put it away as she wanted.

"Yes, _professor."_ I hissed out looking at her. She stared at me waiting for something. But I wasn't going to give her the pleasure. I met her silent stare, waiting to be told what she wanted from me.

"I do not think you can read the chapter with one page being opened the whole time, now can you?" I looked down to see that my book was indeed still on the first page.

"Hmmm..." I hummed looking up, giving her a brilliant smile. "You are absolutely right, _professor,"_ I said happily, "thank you." As I said nothing offensive nor have I made fun of the woman she couldn't do anything. There were a few more things that I wanted to say to her, but I would have to explode later.

I read the chapter and now I noticed something I hadn't given much thought to over the summer... there were no wand movements. There was a description and an incantation, but a wand movement was equally as important. That bitch!

Bringing my head up, I could see the displeasure on Raven's faces, confusion on my housemates', poor Puffs were somewhere between fear and nausea. My look was placed lastly on the Slytherins, some were pleased with how this class was going, but there were two who didn't look too sure.

Lindsy will be furious when I tell her, hell I am furious, how the hells does she think this would help us? Daily Prophet, minister and now this... the Wizarding world is on the brink of a war yet again and they are denying it.

Fudge thinks he saw the horrors of the last war, but he has no idea just how much other people suffered. He should be listening, he should be preparing because if Death Eaters were to attack now, there would be no resistance. But he still didn't have his inner circle yet and that was the only thing that was still keeping us in the fight.

I read the chapter in silence, my anger bubbling inside of me, the words were blurring and I couldn't think clearly any more. And when she told us to writean essay on the chapter I was almost completely gone. Fred was constantly poking me, trying to get me to continue writing. I knew exactly what I had to write, it wasn't that hard, but the fact that we should be practicing.

And I was sure they would want us to perform a spell or two in our finals, which just riled me up more. Forget the war, my education was in question and I was not accepting anything short of an 'Outstanding' in my DADA N.E.W.T.S..

Umbitch passed through the classroom, commenting on everything. From the way a student wrote, sat or even breathed. She was marking everything, I could tell, storing it for a later use. When she came to our table she gave the three of us an amused, degrading chuckle, but said nothing else.

I watched her leave our table as she announced the end of our period, telling one of the Slytherins to bring our essays to her. It was one of those who liked the woman and I wanted to take no chance with ours. So I took George and Fred's along with Alicia and Angelina's, two more female students in my year, and took it to Froggie herself.

"Professor." I hissed as I turned to leave, but she stopped me yet again. I just wanted to get out of there. Girls were already waiting for me. I nodded to the boys and girls to leave. If I had to suffer, it didn't mean they should as well. They left, but knowing the twins, they were still lurking around, waiting for me. "Yes Professor?" I turned, trying to be as pleasant as I could.

"I do believe I have told Mr Selwyn to bring me your essays. Yet you brought me essays of your housemates yourself. Directly disobeying my words." With every chuckle that passed her lips I wanted to smack her more. But I didn't, I didn't let the anger win, not just yet.

"So you have, unfortunately I am a bit... peculiar. I do not like people of other houses to touch my written work. You must understand, it is a quirk I just can't seem to shake off. Now if you will excuse me, Rosalind Kersey is waiting for me. Good day." With that I didn't give her the chance to reply or to stop me again, as I was sure she wouldn't, not if I told Lindsy I was late because of the frog.

No matter the illusion that Dolly suffered from to believe she had power here, with just a letter or two Lindsy could bend even Pudge to do as she wanted, let alone a second rate ministry official.

I walked out like a stampede was after me, dust was settling behind me. I thought I could waltz through this like with Snape, but the truth was, with Snape it was easier. He was a bastard, he hated Gryffindors, he hated me, but I could banter with him. I could push all the right buttons without getting into trouble. Him I did not want to kill when I first saw him, Umbitch on the other hand... Her I wanted already buried.

"What happened?" Angelina asked looking worried. Unlike Hannah, Darcy or Lucy those two were good friends of mine. Too bad I couldn't ask to be in the same dorm with them instead of the three bubbling buffoons.

"That... that bitch!" I cursed glaring at nothing in particular. "Wanted to bust me for bringing our essays to her instead of giving them to Selwyn."

"Really?" The twins asked in unison and I sighed. I was already royally late and I was pissed beyond words.

"Yes boys. She did, that little ungrateful little mingling fucking dipshited frog." I said all in a single breath. "I really need to go. I am pissed off, angry and very late.I will be seeing you in our next class." I said and practically ran towards our little secluded place Mells found in their 2nd year.

There they were. I could clearly see them sitting down. Lindsy was cross, but wait until she hears what Umbitch was up to.

"I hate," that was a mild way to say that "the blasted frog." They had no idea what was waiting for them, no idea what so ever. "I hate her awful pink clothes, I hate her sickly sweet smell and I hate the sound of her blasted voice!"

I didn't even wait to get completely to them before I started to rant. I really hated that stupid, self-centred bitch.

"Oh do calm down Arielle." Lindsy spoke and I turned to her. She thought I was exaggerating, but she had no idea how serious this was. "It will get better as the practical part of the course starts." With that she turned to me and I smirked.

"Yeah?" I challenged her, baiting her. "Well, there won't be a practical part of the blasted course!"

"Very funny." She said rolling her eyes still not grasping the severity of this situation.

"I'm not kidding" I said, frowning. " There. Won't. Be. A. Practical. Part. To . The. Course." I said word by word as if I was talking to idiots. The realization hit all three at once.

"No practical?" Her eyes narrowed looking straight at me. "Has darling Cornelius lost the little shred of sanity he still had? How in the name of Merlin are you supposed to pass your NEWTS, let alone fight in the war, or have any chance of surviving it?"

In his mind there was no war coming our way. There was no need for us to be waving wands in his opinion.

"That's Fudge for you." Mells said, but no that wasn't Pudge, that was a weak and desperate man trying to stay on top. The sad thing was, he never was the top man. "He's paranoid."

He was more than that, he thought Dumbledore was working against him. I admit I wasn't a big fan of the headmaster, but even I knew he wanted Voldy gone.

"Well..." Turning to Clo I could see her gears working, thinking how to get around that. "we could always have you teach us Linds."

Was she crazy? I blinked, looking at her completely serious face. She really wanted the Slytherin Queen training her. She is so going to die. I expect nothing short of that.

"Yeah, you're the best, I'm sure you could teach us much better than Umbridge could." That was true, I had to give her kudos for that, but... She still had no idea as to what kind of a problem she was getting us into.

"Have you ever been taught by Linds?" The two shook their heads. I was kind of surprised that Linds never taught Mells before, then again, we could use our wands before this year so it wasn't that critical. "Well let me tell you she is brutal."

Linds said nothing to confirm or deny what I had said, because she knew I was right.

"Let's go." She finally said getting up. "I'm hungry." She picked her bags and walked away. Mells and Clo easily followed the small Slytherin, but I had a bit of a sluggish reaction and had to jog after them to catch up.


	4. So it begins

A/N. Ok firstly I just wanted to say something. I had a review that was... not what I expected. It was not well thought out. I like critcism, but only if you give me a solution. Aside from that I have a beta who is an English major, therefore I doubt there could be huge grammar or even spelling mistakes. The way you like something being written, well I can't influence that. I write from 1st person and my character is a lovable dunderhead and I write as she thinks. If you do not like that style I am sorry, but you don't have to read it, but please do not post meaningless reviews. Secondly my exams are starting so for those of you who like my story I will post as soon as I write enough for a new chapter so keep watching, but it might not be soon. And I would appreciate hearing from you.

* * *

Chapter 4: So it begins

I saw it again and again. No matter how short the glances were, I saw them. I was always trying to get Mells to come with me or 'accidentally' pass with Fred right next to where I knew Mells would be with her Huffs.

But now, I had the greatest opportunity. It was Gryffindor practice on the pitch. Angelina decided to have an early start this year as both George and Fred had N.E.W.T.S. and Potter had his O.W.L.s. Therefore, I was dragging Mells to see the practice with me.

Naturally the girl had no idea why I would be dragging her away, what on Earth was so important that she had to see there. She was really dense.

"Ari..." whined she yet again. "Just tell me."

"It doesn't work that way dearest Mells." I grinned looking back at her and she sighed, giving up. We made a few more steps before the third member of our little quartet joined us. "Well hello Clo." I greeted.

"Hello Ari, Mells. Where are you off to?" asked she eyeing us from head to toe.

"Quidditch pitch." Mells sighed as if I was tormenting the poor soul. She should be thanking me for crying out loud. I was doing her a favour with this, but I had no idea I would be doing a double favour this afternoon.

"Why?" the most curious of us asked, but my lips just turned upwards. Oh, if she only knew. She was by far too young to understand the complicated problems of love. As it became obvious on our first morning back.

"She won't tell me. You know how she gets when Quidditch is in question." I laughed at that, turning to look my relative in the eye. How naive was she? This had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Sure..." I said under my breath just as we entered and I saw the team already on their brooms. "Let's go up." I said, dragging the Hufflepuff with me. I half expected Clo to turn away, but she followed us.

It was a long way up, but I took two steps at a time, Mells was easily following, but poor Clo was having trouble as she was a lot shorter than us.

"Finally." She breathed out as she sat in the first raw as every bend was empty, with only three of us watching. I sat next to her, giving her a one arm hug.

"If this is a problem I warmly recommend that you start running before our first lesson with Lindsy." I laughed as I watched Potter zooming after the Golden snitch. He was good, I had to admit that to the boy, but playing a game when the war was on our shoulders? His shoulders? That was very irresponsible.

"Easy for you to say, you used to play Quidditch." Mells said, she too having trouble breathing.

"Why did you stop? You were a good player." Clo said and I could see her gaze on Katie, the girl I let have my place on the team. "Better than her in any case."

"There are more important things in life than playing sport Claudia. Getting good grades and preparing for a war are only two of those few good reasons." I smiled down at her before looking out on the pitch to see Fred and George passing the Bludger between themselves.

"About the war. Can you tell me now? The reason Ministry denies it. I have been trying to understand."

"Very simple Clo, fear. The first war was a terrible time. Voldy invoked fear wherever he passed. When he marked you for death there was no way to escape your fate. To admit he is back... that fear would once again rule the lives of every witch and wizard. Voldemort is the darkest wizard since Galert Grindewald. It is not easy to admit he cheated death, that would give him a new status, a new reason to be feared." Small light of realization lit in her eyes as she wrapped her head around it.

"Think of it as Hitler coming back to life. The world would tremble once more. It is the same basic principle."

"Who?" Mells asked. I forget that wizards rarely get into muggle wars.

"A muggle who wanted to conquer the world." Clo explained, her eyes too turning to the pitch. "You know what I will miss most when your year graduates?" Clo asked

"Aside from me?"

"Aside from you, Ari." She agreed matching my smile. "Lee Jordan as a commentator."

Ah yes Lee... I wonder how that guy doesn't get detentions for his words. It was obvious he was subjective. But I wasn't the one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, well, well..." George flew over and stopped to hover in front of us, his grin matching mine.

"If it isn't our own Gryffindor Lioness. Brought some friends along." Fred said, he too also coming to a stop in front of us.

"Hello Gred, Forge. I just had to bring these two with me. You know how I hate sitting here all _aloneee._ " I grinned, theatrically sobbing as I said the last word.

"Well we don't mind, since it is absolutely lovely company, do we Gred?"

"Naturally we don't Forge." The brothers agreed and I sneaked a look in Mells direction, but she was just smiling softly, not realizing a thing. With a pointed look to Fred, I leaned to Mells trying to give him a hint. He needed to be a little more active than his usual glances and charms.

"Ah Lovely Melody, I am honoured for you to come here today."

"Well... Ari dragged me here, I don't think I really had a choice." She completely missed the point of this sentence. I wish I could smack her on the head, or at least myself. That girl needed a quick lesson.

Narrowing my eyes at Fred, I told him to try again. I am not letting them off the hook that easily. Even if I had to beat some sense into the girl. They were perfect for each other.

"But you are staying until the end, aren't you?"

"I don't..."

I saw George hitting his brother's broom. "But you must... I insist. I promise you, you won't regret it." Now that was more like it.

"I..." She turned to me but I turned to Clo asking her about her first days here, wanting to see how she was doing. Naturally it was less interesting than what was happening to the right of me, but she needed to come to a decision on her own. I just hoped she would do the sensible thing.

"I suppose I could stay." YES! I wouldn't have to beat some sense into her after all. We are staying, we are staying... I grinned like a fool, poor Clo had to think I was crazy, then again I always smiled like this so it was nothing new.

"I am pleased..."

"FRED! GEORGE! COME HERE NOW!" I could hear Angelina yell from the other side of the pitch and I could hear the impatience in her voice.

"Bye!" The two said hurriedly and flew away. Step one: contact- completed. Step two: hanging out- in process.

* * *

"Thank you." I grinned, turning to my ginger friend.

"You are absolutely welcome, Gred." I said as I hopped over a stone. It was a warm day, just right for a light walk between classes. "But don't let Lindsy catch you and if she does do not let her know I tried to get you together!" I hissed.

I am never letting that midget witch know I was trying to set her sister up with Fred, never ever. I would be lucky if she only just killed me.

"Naturally. I dread to think what _the Queen_ would do to me." Yeah so do I Freddy, so do I. We were turning a corner just to see McGonagall walking towards us. Damn what did we do now?

"Guys... we need to split." I whispered and started to walk in another direction. I had no idea what I did, but honestly, I also had no desire to find out. I was very fast, but McGonagall's eyes and voice were faster.

"Miss Hayes, Messers. Weasley" Damn. Turning around, I put on my most charming smile.

"Professor McGonagall. How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Let's cut the chit chat, Miss Hayes." She said, her green eyes peering down on me.

"Soo... that bad huh?" I tried to keep the conversation light as it could be, since I really had no idea what I had done. I usually knew what I was being called out for. Not this time, I had a small conversation with Peevees but what that poltergeist did, was absolutely not my fault.

"Do not provoke her, Miss Hayes. A cornered animal is the most dangerous one." With that, she turned and left. Now that was new, usually she never gave me a warning. Still, I wouldn't back off, that woman needed to be brought down, but I might just take a little more time than usual, more precautions were necessary.

"Will you..."

"Give up?" the two knuckleheads asked. Are they serious? Giving up? That is not in my vocabulary.

"Tsk..." I began walking again, going to my previous destination. "Don't be silly you two. We are just going to have to be smarter this year. Planning 10 steps ahead it would seem." Not leaving anything to chance.

"That's more like it. We already have something." George grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as I laughed. It would be a surprise if they didn't have. But I too had a thing or two I wanted to try.

* * *

It was time for our first lesson with Lindsy. The girls took my words to heart and both looked reluctant to go, Mells even looked away when Lindsy's eyes fell on her. Ah, she wouldn't be that harsh, not the first time. Who the hell was I kidding, yes she would.

"I'll have a go." I said grinning, stepping forward breaking the ice. If I go they might have it easier.

"I was hoping you would." Smirked she and I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh she was thinking of something I am sure. "These are the rules. We duel until one of us has lost her wand, or one of us is unable to continue. I will only use mild curses, while you lot have no limitation, do as you please. Is that alright?"

Easy enough, this should be fun.

"More than alright!" I grinned, taking my wand from the bag walking to the open part of our little secluded spot. Lindsy walked with me, raising her wand as well.

I was grinning like mad at this point. I loved a good duel with Lindsy dearest. Naturally I never won, but that didn't matter in the slightest. My DADA 'O' in O.W.L. was partially to her credit.

She stood there opposite me, just waiting for me to start. Very well, let's start then.

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_ I cast but Lindsy took her wand up casting a silent Protego. Humpf.

"More power." She wants more, she will get more. _"Petrificus totalus!"_ I smirked, putting more intent behind it.

Once again she intercepted my spell, making me pout a bit before telling me to use more spells.

" _Petrificus Totalus! Affligo! Furnunculus!"_ I exclaimed as I dashed to the left keeping myself on my toes. It would be bad if she were to hex me while I was standing around. Nope, nope, I would rather run around all day than have her hex me.

Lindsy ducked under my first spell, quickly intercepting my other two. No matter, next time I...

"Better." Said she, in a second her whole demeanour changed. "Now defence! _Stupefy!"_ Damn she is attacking! Not having enough time to cast a sufficiently strong protego I dove to the ground, my eyes never leaving her wand.

"Get up!" She commanded, but it was really not necessary as I was already jumping to my feet. As I did I hissed, barely noticing that I had cut myself. Ignoring the stinging in my left palm I cast the first Protego to give me enough time to dodge the oncoming barrage of other spells she aimed at my head.

"You have to attack as you are running" She said, but I noticed she stayed in her place all the time. That little midget... Saying one thing but doing the other. Pish posh, I grinned as I ducked under yet another spell. This was immensely fun, I thought but a second later I found myself on the floor, my wand slipping out of my grasp.

Blinking, I looked back to see just what had happened, only to see that I managed to trip on a stupid root. Damn, it took away my fun.

"You need to mind your surroundings, use them to your advantage. Also," It was a sneaky root! How was I supposed to see that when I was having fun. Pih. "think before you cast a spell. Create a strategy, and don't always rely on your instinct. Doing that, despite your good instinct, will get you killed in a proper duel."

So serious, she put her hand out for me to take. Gladly, I let her try to get me up, but knowing if she were really to try to get me up she would end up on the floor with me, I got up mostly by myself. A single strand decided to have a mind of its own and park on my face. I huffed, trying to get it to move, but it was stubbornly staying there. With one last puff I finally managed to get it off, turning to her grinning.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaimed, it really was. I completely forgot how great it was to duel with Lindsy. "Can I have another go?" I asked, I needed to go another round this was so lifting.

"No," She cut me down immediately, making me pout a bit. I really, really, wanted to go again. "This is just a test duel, intended for me, so I can ascertain your weaknesses and your advantages, and so I can decide how to help you develop. Now, one of them has to duel me."

Pupu, not fair. But nothing I can do. Turning to the two girls I could see both of them growing pale at the prospect of duelling Lindsy. It was a stupid notion, it's not like she would duel them for real.

"Who wants to go next?" Lindsy asked eyeing the two girls, I watched their backs, both tense, neither particularly fond of that idea. Silly girls, she was not going to kill them.

Just as Clo was about to step forward Mells caught her hand, stepping in front of her.

"I'll go." I could tell she wasn't really sure about it, but she put on something of a brave front. Lindsy naturally saw right through it.

"Are you sure?" She asked her sister, who answered that she was, but Mells wasn't a fighter. If she could she would probably try to talk to Voldy, trying to resolve it peacefully. Unfortunately, it wouldn't work out... And she knew it all too well.

I moved pass Lindsy, going to the treacherous tree that tripped me and sat down. My chest hurt slightly and I was only now aware of that. Taking deep breaths, I tried to fill my lungs with air, but they protested. It didn't make any difference as I still took deep breaths trying to slow down my heartbeat.

The duel between sisters started and it was obvious that Mells had no intention of hurting her sister. Her offensive abilities were extremely lacking. I saw her trying to cast the best she could, but it only rebounded from Lindsy's Protegos.

After her second spell Lindsy cast _Expelliarmus_ at her and I thought this would be over, but she quickly switched to defensive and cast a great _Porotego Totalum_. One that stopped Lindsy's spell. Naturally, it wasn't her full power, but it was still an amazing accomplishment. Not a single _Protego_ I had cast could withstand it.

I watched Lindsy as she cast spell after spell trying to break through Mells defences, next spell always somewhat stronger than the first one. My eyes went from one twin to the other as they exchanged the spells.

At one point during their mini duel Mells was forced to run due to successive spells cast from Lindsy's wand. She was quite agile for a girl who lived in a mansion, without having to lift a finger. But a fall trying to avoid Linds' _Stupefy_ was not so. Despite that she was doing well, using a _Horrundo_ to summon reeds from the nearby water was a pretty clever move.

It was no small task to summon so many of them and so thick, but a quick _Diffindo_ in combination with _Incendio_ and the reeds were dealt with.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ She called and I could see the power behind that spell was more potent than the ones before it as it easily cut through Mells shields. Uf... she forgot to control her power. _"Impedimenta!"_

Mells was knocked over in an instant, as the force of being thrown backwards loosened her grip on her wand that flew from her hand. That looked painful, but Mells put on a brave face as Linds neared her.

It was an entertaining duel I must say.

"You need to work on your offence. I know you don't want to, but you will have to hurt people if you duel with them. Intent Melody, you have to mean it. I'm sorry but you have to mean it. But..." Lindsy was right, her main problem was that she didn't want to hurt anyone. She really was a girl with a golden heart. "Arielle is very good at attacking," I grinned at that, naturally I was. "And lacks defensive skills." She just had to mention that. It was absolutely uncalled for. Mean little Slytherin. "You, have more than you could imagine. The defence spells you cast were very good."

Good? They were bloody brilliant who was she kidding. She easily stopped her normal spells. I can't really name any 7th year student who could stop her spells.

"No, I take it back." Lindsy spoke more, "They were brilliant, well done." Now that is a better comment my dearest friend.

Last one of us. I really wanted to see how she would deal with Linds. She was the youngest of us, therefore had a lot less knowledge of spells and a lot less practice. Could her natural pull for knowledge bridge that gap?

It was a tough chance with Lindsy, since she had both experience and knowledge, but I wanted to see what she could do.

"You ready?" Lindsy asked her raising her wand before her, observing the young Raven.

"No." Said Clo, but a second later she shouted _"Stupefy!"_ Good, good. Take her by surprise. But Lindsy was quicker in casting her shield. Despite the theory the girl possessed, she still didn't want to hurt Lindsy.

I turned my gaze to Clo trying to see what was taking her that long to attack only to see her _thinking_. Was she an idiot? In a real duel she wouldn't have time to think, only to act. Lindsy told me to think of a strategy, which I suppose I should listen to, just simply casting spells is not going to be enough. But she is taking too long.

 _"_ _Impedimenta!"_ Lindsy cast without a warning. In a second Clo had to cast a Protego and I noticed it was movement directly from the book. Clo, Clo... Duelling like that she would never win against Linds.

But to my amazement her shield was also able to withstand Lindsy's spell. Who would have said they'd both be this skilled in defence. Maybe it had something to do with their personalities. Both rather protected than attacked unlike myself and Lindsy.

 _"_ _Stupefy! Exposco! Gelesco!"_ Lindsy called, all of her spells bounced off Clo's shield, but the girl stood her ground. That was no way to duel. Hadn't she learned anything from watching Mells and me. She needed to move.

A hex shot directly at Clo's feet forced her to jump back. Poor girls she was in for it now. Lindsy's next array of spells easily cut down Clo's defences making her jump, run and skid to the sides so she wouldn't be hexed.

Poor, poor girl. I tried to tell them.

"What are you doing?" She cried, obviously very distressed by the prospect of being hexed by Lindsy, I know I would be.

"But you promised that you would hold back! That you would use mild hexes!" I laughed at that.

"Told ya she is brutal!" I yelled grinning from ear to ear. This was by far too funny to watch.

"Don't be so mean, Ari." Mells chided me, but I still grinned. She wouldn't kill the poor girl, she was just teaching her a lifelong lesson.

"Rule one: I lie." Yes she does, one must always take her words with a grain of salt. "Move! Move! Move!" She called as she cast spell after spell making the young girl dance.

"Yes! But this is insane!" She yelled as she dove for the ground, narrowly missing a hex aimed at her head. I laughed, finding this scene extremely funny.

"Ari!" Mells chided me again. Really Mells?

"She is not going to kill her, relax." I grinned, but only met with Mells disapproving glance. It wasn't that bad! Honestly, Mells!

Suddenly, I saw Lindsy freeze for a single moment, before she swore out loud, "Merlin's beard!" Turning around, I tried to see what was going on. What in the world got Lindsy so upset?

I didn't have a perfect sight but even I saw the pink blob coming our way. "Bloody meddling frog is coming this way! _Ennervate! Episkey!"_

My breath steadied almost immediately and I felt the warmness leaving my cheeks. I grinned as I would always, leaning back on the trunk. I glanced down at my hand to see it finally healed and cleaned. I had completely forgotten about it.

Looking in her direction again I saw that she was indeed coming our way, she wasn't just passing accidentally here. Stupid woman, I couldn't believe she would follow us. Did she really have that much time on her hands?

Relax Ari, it would do you no good to hex her right now.

"Take a book! Pretend to be reading!" Lindsy told me in passing as she joined myself and Mells on the grass. Pretend to be reading? It would be more believable if I was playing something rather than reading. Then again, I too was known for reading a book or two.

I grabbed a potions book as that one would be less suspicious to be in my hands than any other and opened on a random page. I didn't even register the words that were in front of me, but my mind was going over what the froggy could want.

I was never more glad than today for this huge tree as we had just enough time to seem normal before she could see us. I focused my eyes back onto the page, Oculus potion. Very simple one, must be our next lesion.

"Miss Hayes" I fought the urge to throw up as I looked up from my book, placing a brilliant smile on my lips as I usually did. "Your mother sent you a letter. I thought it would be best if I brought it here personally."

I had no idea being a postman was in her job description. But the fact that she brought it here sent a red flag immediately. She wanted to see my reaction, if I accused her it would mean I had something to hide. Luckily, mother knew she was here and as a Raven I knew she would be brief and cryptic.

"Thank you, _professor_." I thanked her through my teeth, but remained the most neutral tone I could muster. "You really shouldn't have troubled yourself."

I so wished I could smack that sickly sweet smile of her toad like face. There will be one day when I can tell her all that she deserves, stupid ugly vindictive toad. With one last smile, she turned on her heels marching up to the castle.

I stood there looking after her holding the letter in my hand and when the toad was far from my sight I took the letter to see my mother's handwriting on the front.

I wonder what she sent me the letter for. I usually exchanged letters with Zell rather than my parents. Should be an interesting read.

"What was that?" Mells asked completely clueless as they all surrounded me.

"She read her mail!" Clo answered her, and my chest constricted with the rage I felt. This was taking a turn for the worse. Well if the toad wants to play that way I would be happy to oblige. But first I had to deal with this letter. "Be careful Ari, she might have put some charm on it to be able to read it in case it only makes sense when you hold it or something..."

That sounded like Dolly dearest. I better not take any chances with this. Who knows what my mother wanted to tell me.

I took my wand from my bag and pointed it at the letter, " _Hexia Revelio! Incantatum Revelio!"_ I hissed completely enraged with the behaviour of that toad that called herself a _professor._

"I hope my mother wrote in riddles. I swear I'll put something in her drink..." There were various types of Potions I wanted to try. Many new ones I came up with during the summer as well. "Oh when I get my hands on her." She will pay, tenfold. This was definitely not over yet you wart.

"Don't worry, your mum is smart," I could hear the smugness in Clo's voice as she said this. "She was a Ravenclaw after all." So she kept reminding me.

"Yeah, yeah," I spoke ignoring that comment. I knew what house my mother was, I didn't need to be told. I skimmed through the letter not really understanding it. Why would I need a new trunk, the old one was more than fine. "Hey, listen to this" I said turning to the girls reading the letter. :"Dear Arielle. I noticed that your old trunk doesn't have any more room, so I sent you a new one. It has a few more compartments than your old one, I hope you will like it. Love, Mum. P.S. I hope you still have the amulet I gave you for your last birthday." Since when did she sign her letters with mum? But I still had no idea what this all meant. Of course I had the amulet it was a Crouch heirloom. Given to the oldest daughter when she turned 17.

This couldn't have anything to do with that could it? It was just a story.

"She sent this intentionally riddled." I said, frowning at the letter trying to figure it out. What was the point of this letter, of the new trunk?

"And it seems to me that the old amulet you are wearing is the key." Key... key to what? My mind suddenly went to the attic when I was just 5. I was hiding again from my parents not wished to be coaxed to talk and then I saw the trunk. It was old and battered, but looked newer than the rest of it. It was strange to say the least, but the strangest thing was the lock. The lock that had the weirdest shape.

Mells said something, but I didn't really hear her, it had to be the amulet. Maybe that opened that old trunk, but why? Why send it now? What was the point? Could the legend of the four have anything to do with that? No, that was only a story.

I grabbed my things and ran from them. I needed to check that. I needed to see what that trunk really held. If it was all true, if I could find the four heirs, than this war... this war just might be won.

I hurried through the castle just one thought on my mind. To get to that trunk. I needed to see it. I cursed myself for not believing it, if I had, maybe I could have started to search for them a lot sooner. Damn it, mother!

Turning a sharp left, I almost collided with someone but thankfully I skidded to a stop before it happened.

"There..." "...you..." "...are." "We have been looking all over for you."

Fred and George appeared in front of me, both wearing identical smiles. They were onto something, something good or they needed something.

"Tell me on the way, boys." I said hooking my arms with theirs dragging them in the direction of our tower.

"Her froggyness might be in for a surprise in her office." Fred grinned, looking rather pleased with himself. Glad I was at the Black Lake then, they should have warned me. "Nothing to do with us though..." George laughed, probably guessing my train of thought.

"Peeves I presume then." I said matching their grins, despite wanting nothing more than to leave the two boys in the dust for now.

"Oh yes." The twins grinned yet again, "It is nothing major... but enough for the start."

"What did he do?" I needed to know to minimize the damage to myself or the boys. It wouldn't do us any good if we got detention because of our friendly prankster helper.

"Let's just say, don't enter her office with a good working nose." Said George, sounding really smug.

"Dungbomb? That is so old school!" I sighed it needed to be something better, not that old trick.

"Not really... More of a... natural source." This time I turned to Fred who looked between impressed and disgusted by it. At least we didn't have to... no... This was disgusting even for me. There was no way something like that would ever cross my mind... But this time I shall call it brilliant, since she deserved that and more.

"Well luckily, at the time of the deed I was talking with the frog face." One less crime she could get me for.

"Oh..." This interested my two companions, "What..." "...about?"

"Letter my mother sent me. She is either reading all of our mail or just mine." If she tries this again I swear there is nothing to stop me from wringing her fat neck.

Fred laughed from my left, bumping into my shoulder. I staggered a bit, but thankfully George was on my right stopping me from falling. "Just yours, most probably." He grinned obviously enjoying that I was in her sights.

Some bloody friend he was. His brother too, treacherous pair of twins they are and to think I helped them with their newest endeavour. Sticking my tongue out I turned back again, trying to speed up my steps despite still being held by these two idiots.

"What's the..." "Hurry?" The two asked, thankfully moving at a speed I found acceptable. But they sure were nosy. Not that I usually minded as I did tell the two almost everything, but this I needed to keep for myself. I just couldn't tell them if they weren't the ones I was looking for.

"Mother sent me a gift. I just wanted to check it out before lunch."

"Now, now, I hope you didn't forget your promise." Ups... what promise did I make now? Could it have something to do with Mells? Nah... that I would remember for sure.

"Uh yeah sure..." I said glancing at Fred trying to see if maybe I was wrong, but he didn't look too excited so that wasn't it.

"You forgot..." George whined as we finally reached to the Gryffindor tower entrance. "Beetleshot." The doors swung open and we climbed inside with me taking the lead trying to escape.

"Potions essay, Ari." Fred chuckled, the words halting me for a moment.

"Oh just copy mine this time." I usually didn't let them copy from me, but helped them understand the whole brewing process. This time around I was busy, no time to completely explain it to them.

"Wow, must be some gift then." Fred grinned, "We want to know." George too hopped over trying to stop me from getting on the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Thankfully, I was faster than the two beaters and was up the first few stairs before I turned to them.

"Maybe boys, now wait here I need to grab my essay." With that I dashed up stairs. With a wave of my hand and a password I opened my drawer getting the essay. "Here, don't copy it word for word, alright? I will explain the potion some other time." I said once I was down again, but I made sure to levitate the paper to them instead of coming down, having a hunch I wouldn't be let up here again if they got their hands on me.

"Thanks, Lioness. See you later." I grinned before turning on my heels, going to inspect my newest addition.


End file.
